


White feathers

by Chrysanthemum9484



Series: Founders Week [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Albinos are precious, Albinos have birdy insticts, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I hope I am not late, Kidnapping, Mentioned on on Tumblr, Nests <3, No beta we diu like wemun, Wing AU, uwu, with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum9484/pseuds/Chrysanthemum9484
Summary: Prompt: WingsFor #foundersweek2020 day four.Somehow there is an albino protection squad made of Uchihas.
Series: Founders Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	White feathers

Tobirama was doing his best to evade the squads of  Uchihas hot on his heels. It  wasn‘ t easy at all and he regretted not mastering his  Hiraishin so that he could use it without fearing that he would tear himself  apart . The fact that his Kage  Bunshin dispelled with a whisper of pain in their memories is more than enough indication that it is not ready for him to use.

The  Uchihas sent 5 squads and some winged creature. You would be surprised how limited his sensing skill became after they managed to slip a nigh impossible to break chakra limiting seal. He could barely tree jump and his chakra sensing has been limited to 10 metres radios. He could barely react when a body tackles him to the ground and rips of his back his armour and clothes once all the  Uchihas have landed around them including that muddled signature which has been following him for the better half of his mission. He realises now that the signature belongs to an individual who is allied with the  Uchihas and he had ignored the enemy. Then he was knocked unconscious. His father would be angry.

* * *

The Uchihas sighed in relief. They had thought that they would need to start using their weapons as well to start slowing the albino down. He was a fast one, even without his chakra.

“Well ladies, it’s time we go home. We have a new albino to tend to.” Said the owner of the muddled chakra signature who was in fact one Uzumaki Mira, an albino and saved from death by the  Uchihas once her wings started growing out. All albinos had them and once they were out fully one could easily hide them by  turning them in a tattoo. No one really knew how that worked, only that it did.

* * *

When consciousness started returning to  Tobirama the first thing he noticed was the wonderful smell of the sea, coming from the sheets. Then he noticed that he has never been so comfortable since his barely remembered childhood days. The bedding, the pillows, the blankets, they were all fluffy and he was pretty sure that there were several furs as well. Then he realised that his wings were out from their hiding place yet he  didn‘ t feel in danger. He felt pretty safe actually. It was when he tried to use his chakra sense that he remembered what happened before he slipped in unconsciousness. He was hunted down  Uchihas , who obviously cared whether he had wings or not and they hadn‘t locked him up. They had given him a very comfortable nest and preened his wings. So, he made himself more comfortable and rearranged the nest to his liking and slipped into restful sleep for the first time since the death of his mother. After all he couldn‘t afford to satisfy his instincts because his father saw winged people as freaks and he had to hide his wings and instincts, he had learned from his mother that only albinos had them.

Then he sensed that he wasn‘t alone in the room. Uchiha Madara was there and doing his paperwork on the table in the corner of the room, paying a quarter of his full attention to Tobirama. He knew that it was wrong to relax in the middle of enemy territory but he couldn‘t help it. He was too comfortable to care. Besides the Uchiha didn‘t seem to have any bad intentions towards him.

* * *

Madara relaxed when his guest relaxed again and fell asleep again. He was worried that the albino would attack him when he realised that he was in Uchiha territory, with the clan heir in the same room no less.

He was about to bring his finished paperwork to his father when the man himself entered the room as silently as he could.

„How is he?“ Questioned the clan head.

„He woke up briefly some minutes ago. He seemed too comfortable to care about his location.“ He answered with a frown pointed at his father‘s limp, „Didn‘t healer Chiyo say that you need to rest?“ 

„She did but I have been a ninja for far too long. It‘s about time I retire and leave thing in your capable hands my son.“ Informed Tajima, which did make his son's frown any lighter.

„That is no reason to disregard your health father.“ Cautioned Madara.

Tajima barely held back a roar of laughter, „Touché my  son.“ And with that the two left the room, left the albino to rest undisturbed.

* * *

Tobirama woke up to a familiar chakra signature moving his way and he forced himself to stay calm. Lord knows that he doesn’t want  Izuna of all people to know he is awake when he is as comfortable as he is. Then the raven head entered the room followed by his snickering and Madara’s angry hissing. After that he felt the younger of the two Uchiha brothers prepare to jump and do so only to be snatched from the air by Madara, which he was thankful for.  Tobirama knew that  Izuna would have landed on top him which would cause him great pain.

“ Izuna ” Madara hissed like a cat, obviously to keep himself from screaming, “What do you think you are doing?” Finished the soon to be Uchiha clan head.

“Waking up our guest for breakfast of course.” Answered  Izuna like the little shit he can be at times.

“So, you had to try jumping on top him while his wings were out for the world to see?” Questioned Madara with a  raised eyebrow, reminding the other occupants of the room about that little fact.

“ Uhh ... I will go and help Mama make breakfast and set the table while you help Tobi- chan up?” Asked  Izuna with a shaky smile?

“...”

“...”

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go. Off with you.” And  Izuna disappeared with an ‘Ah’.

“I suggest you get up before anyone else starts making a fuss.” Turned Madara to the albino.

He opened his eyes to stare at the only present Uchiha in front of him, “I think it would be better if you explain the situation to me. As far as I am aware your clan has kidnapped me, sealed away most of my chakra, preened my wings, gave me the most comfortable bed I have slept in and now you want me to join your family for breakfast like it is the most normal thing in the world.” He stated.

“As you know albinos have wings, because of that most people see you as freaks of nature and kick you out of the home you knew until then at the very least but the Uchiha clan knows better. And we have the founder to thank for that.” It was short and barely scratched the surface but somehow Tobirama got the answers to most of his questions.

“Then I would like to request some help. I am not familiar with what where is and I do not want to cross any boundaries.” Which earned him a surprised blink. 

“Alright.” Then Madara went to the dresser and brought out of it a blue yukata and preened  Tobirama’s wings after he refreshed and dressed. His white feathered wings had a few ruffled feathers because they were out while he slept. After that they headed to have breakfast.  



End file.
